My Coming Apocalypse
by Vandenberg
Summary: It's Lloyd's birthday, and Kratos has a feeling it wont end well... Oyako-FatherandSon, not Yaoi & Minor spoilers.


Title: My Coming Apocalypse

Summary: It's Lloyd's birthday, and Kratos has a feeling it wont end well... [Oyako-FatherandSon, not Yaoi] Minor spoilers.

!- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } -

**Claimer:** I own everything that is in my room. I love lamp. I love caramello koala sticker. I love leg-bender. I love strange looking corpse... Don't take me too seriously... *shifty eyes*

If you review, you get an ego boost, you hear?! Ok, nevermind. Just review, ok?! :D (Wasn't joking about the ego boost though) Hmm... If anyone recognizes the minor Scrubs reference, i'll give them cookie dough. :P Seems tempting, DOESN'T IT! HA HAHA HAA Ha haa... *sweat* Inspired by "Inevitable" by Anberlin... Let me repeat, INSPIRED!- Given the will to type this up! Geddit?! W/e

Due to numerous reasons, this fic may be considered short. Well... I'm just biding time. Oh look! My arms have fallen off!

Was thinking of making Yuan give Lloyd condoms... but that would be stealing. :P Enjoy.

* * *

-In the Living Room-

"Happy birthday, little man!"

Lloyd gave a triumphant smile. "See, daddy! I'm gwown up now!" By now he had both hands on his hips turned around and shot Kratos a gleeful look. Kratos' stomach fell. Just as his mouth did.

He knew what was coming.

"Yuan! Don't give him ideas..."

"Hey, hey! What you go through isn't any of my business!" Yuan gave a sly smile at Kratos' reaction. Kratos had that good old Aurion-vein popping out of his head and if it weren't for that fringe of his, Yuan would swear there was blood spurting out.

Lloyd on the other hand, was at loss. He had barely understood what his uncle and dad had just said. He felt the need to prove he was smart! Mustering up bits and pieces of his courage, he made a comment.

"Daddy does his business outside!"

Mithos, who had innocently just walked into the room, spluttered. His heart filled with a ominous happiness he thought never had existed.

Kratos gave a disbelieving look at his son. '_What?!-'_ Yuan burst into tears, his body unable to do anything else.

"Is that true?" Said a gleefully curious Mithos.

Lloyd, apparently happy with the reaction from the three seraphim, burst into a giggling fit.

After a moment, Kratos was breathing heavily; failing to calm himself down. Yuan had stopped crying and had plastered an ear-to-ear smile while Mithos was in inner turmoil at the dangerousness of the situation.

"It is_ not_ true." Said a furious Kratos.

Yuan and Mithos gave a small jump at the apocalyptic tone evident in the response. The two seraphim looked to each other.

A white spark was evident for a brief second before dissipating into nothingness.

'BRO TELEPATHY!'

"Leg it!" Shouted a Blonde seraphim.

"WAY AHEAD OF YA, BUDDAY!" Bellowed a manic Yuan.

They fled the scene in one second flat. Leaving a disappointed Kratos, and an innocent, chaos-inciting 5 year old.

Lloyd, noticing the crest-fallen atmosphere in the room had stopped giggling. He looked up to his father with wide, hazel eyes. He started to tug at his father's pants, hoping to get his attention and ask him what was wrong...

* * *

Kratos gave hateful looks at the empty spaces where his comrades Mithos and Yuan had stood a moment before. He wanted to atleast do some physical damage to the two seraphim before Anna would walk in wondering about the racket...

He felt a gentle tugging at his pants; struggling with himself, he ignored it.

Soft sobs started to reverberate throughout the room, interurrupting his irritation-induced train of thought.

He looked down to the source of the tugging. His heart melted at the sight. A teary-eyed Lloyd gave him a hurt look. He frowned.

Kratos was never good father, Anna would always say that he was a father and that he would have to atleast touch his son someday. He wasn't happy to hear that. He was an angel, no- a monster, what kind of father would _he_ be. Lloyd would be better off having a normal father. A normal family.

The frown deepened when Lloyd started to cry, utterly frightened of his father's intense gaze.

"I'm sorry." Kratos then hesitantly picked up the distressed toddler and held him close. He cooed into his son's ear, hoping to comfort him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Kratos gave his son an incredulous look. '_What?_'

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, far from it." In response, Lloyd looked up and smiled at him for a brief moment and murmured "I love you, dad" before smothering his face into Kratos' coat and falling asleep.

Kratos stood there for a harmonious moment, smiling and light-headed. Contemplating whether or not to stay like this a little longer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot. I'll acknowledge that Kratos was a bit OOC but that's how it went in my head, and you don't mess with the head. Gimme a heads up if there are any mistakes, un-beta'd. :D Well, feel free to fling poo at me, weren't expecting the extra angst were you? If you're still reading this, thanks, as this is just baseless drabble that i need to let out of my system. GG MAN GG

Review or flame, I don't care. They all look the same. :P

-Sked-San-san

I love Post-it. I love mouse. I love keyboard. Long live LAMP!


End file.
